ENSOÑACIONES
by Tzitziki Janik
Summary: Candy vive el amor por su principe de una manera mas madura y Albert le enseña a la pecosa esa otra faceta del amor que ambos sienten. Siguiendo sus deseos, ellos viven situaciones divertidas buscando satisfacer lo que uno al otro se provocan. Esta es la primera parte de tres historias que pretenden retratar ese lado erotico.


NOTA** "Ensoñaciones" es el capítulo previo de "Erótica", el mini con el cual hice mi debut en el lado rosa oscuro durante la GF 2011. Espero lo disfruten.

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi, esta historia fue escrita solo por el placer de hacerlo.

* * *

**_ENSOÑACIONES._**

By Tzitziki Janik.

Ese día fui consciente de mi propia feminidad. De mis deseos de mujer y de las sensaciones que despertaban en mi cuerpo sus caricias, después de esa deliciosa sesión de besos aprovechando ese hermoso atardecer sobre la popa del barco, lejos de miradas indiscretas.

Así acalorada y palpitante, traté de dormir. No sé en qué momento desperté al escuchar la fuerza de un trueno que anunciaba una fuerte tormenta. Me senté en el borde de la cama, con el corazón agitado tratando de tranquilizarme.

Caminé por el pasillo buscándolo. Solo había en el mundo una persona que era capaz de hacerme olvidar todo.

A tientas traté de ubicarme entre las penumbras del pasillo, cuando de repente alguien me tomó por la cintura e impidió que rodara por las escaleras. Asustada, traté de liberarme de ese fuerte agarre pero su inconfundible aroma embotó mis sentidos e instintivamente me refugié en esos brazos.

- **_- Candy ¿Qué haces despierta a mitad de la noche?_**

Iba a responderte pero otro trueno cayó muy cerca provocando que brincara del susto. Me estrechaste con más fuerza y pude sentir el cálido latir de tu corazón a través de tu piel desnuda… ¿Desnuda?

Y ese calor que había experimentado en la tarde volvió con mayor intensidad. Agitada traté de que mis deseos no me controlaran. Me quedé estática batallando contra mi propio cuerpo y ganas.

Con delicadeza me condujiste al interior, al notar el temblor de mi cuerpo creyendo que era por el miedo a la terrible tormenta que golpeaba el exterior.

¡Si tan solo supieras que estaba así por ti!

Es cierto que temblaba pero no por miedo, si no por el electrizante fuego que se había apoderado de mí al sentir tu piel sobre mi mejilla. Me serviste un poco de licor con el propósito de tranquilizarme mientras encendías la chimenea.

Ya con la enorme habitación iluminada por las cálidas llamas pude observarte a mi antojo. Delinee cada músculo elegantemente marcado de tu ancha espalda y brazos. Bajé la mirada hacia la pretina de tu pijama que con los vigorosos movimientos que hacías para atizar el fuego, caía hasta tu cadera dejando entrever algo más y llegaron los recuerdos pasados de una situacion parecida donde tu con el torso desnudo y una toalla sobre tu cuello encendias, al igual que ahora, una chimenea buscando darme calor y confort.

Sacudi la cabeza para nuevamente concentrarme en ti.

Tu dorado cabello resplandecía con el fuego dándote un aura casi angelical. Mechones desordenados impedían ver del todo tu rostro y tus labios… ¡Tan apetecibles!... que incluso mordí los míos aguantando el deseo de besarlos.

Sin darme cuenta dejé caer la copa de mis temblorosas manos, al recordar la sensación de ellos sobre mi cuello y un poco más allá. Al escuchar el ruido del cristal al romperse, giraste bruscamente y te diste cuenta de mi turbación.

Preocupado caminaste hasta mí, obligándome a caminar hasta el enorme sillón que se encontraba frente a la chimenea.

- - **_Ven princesa. Hace un poco de frío._**

**_¿Frío? … ¡Yo estaba ardiendo!-_** fue lo que pensé mientras asentia suavemente.

No sé si la intensidad de lo que pensaba llegó a ti porque pude ver en tus azules ojos, el deseo. Ese brillo de tu excitación derribó toda cordura, derribó todas las buenas costumbres… solo éramos un hombre y una mujer… solamente tú y yo.

Te sentaste en el sillón llevándome contigo y susurrando a mi oído con la voz enronquecida, me dijiste.

- **_- Ven aquí y solo comparte conmigo todo lo que sientes._**

Mientras en un rápido movimiento me acomodaste en medio de tus piernas y besabas apasionadamente.

- **_- ¡Albert! ¿Qué haces?_**- te pregunté después de tomar un poco de aire.

Esa no era la situacion adecuada para una dama y un caballero... pero eso no me importaba si ahora alguien entraba y nos veia en esa posicion tan comprometedora.

- **_- ¡Shhh! Guarda silencio… escucha lo que te voy a decir. Pero sobre todo, siente y déjate llevar._**

Me acercaste a tí de forma por demás posesiva. Aprisionándome entre tus brazos recargando tu cabeza en mi hombro, continuaste susurrando.

- **_- Lo que pasó entre nosotros esta tarde, fue tan hermoso. Sé que te diste cuenta que nuestros besos y caricias no fueron iguales, no queria asustarte pero en ese momento descubrí a una Candy apasionada y entregada y si no nos interrumpen te hubiera hecho mi mujer en ese instante. Pero al verte con los labios hinchados y el rostro acalorado solo hizo que terminara más hechizado por ti. Desde entonces no existe momento en que ese recuerdo no me altere y ahora me tienes aqui totalmente excitado._**

Impactada por tus palabras, solo mordí mis labios al sentir como deslizabas los tuyos por la curva de mi cuello, mientras con una mano acariciabas suavemente mi abdomen, produciendo descargas de placer que recorrían en su totalidad mi cuerpo.

Con tu mano libre, bajaste el tirante de mi camisón a través de mi hombro. Ese toque era tan sensual y cálido que me abandoné a tu contacto. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo cuando rozaste mi oreja con tu cálido aliento y te atrevías a morderla suavemente. Instintivamente me apretujé más a ti… incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Sintiendo la piel arder ante tus caricias.

Desconsiderado conmigo, pusiste atención al otro lado de mi cuello y nuca… a estas alturas ya no escuchaba la tormenta porque estaba perdida en mis propias sensaciones, totalmente embriagada.

Un gemido de placer escapó de mi boca al notar como acariciabas uno de mis senos a través de la delicada tela, provocando que mi intimidad se humedeciera aún más intensificando la sensación pulsátil en mi sexo.

¡Todo era tan placentero!

Intenté acariciarte pero en un rápido movimiento, lo impediste. Callaste mi protesta con un nuevo beso, ya rendida ante ti y a lo que provocabas. Frustrada al no poder tocarte, hundí con fuerza mis uñas en la suavidad del sillón.

Rozaste mis muslos, obligándome en forma por demás inconsciente a abrirlos. Instante que aprovechaste para comprobar la humedad de mi excitación. Y entonces tus dedos como silenciosas serpientes, se introdujeron haciendo a un lado la tela que servía de barrera para tus ardientes deseos.

Al sentir tus caricias sobre ese palpitante botón. Di un respingo… aquellas caricias eran sensacionales y enloquecedoras… y pude notar la erección ya liberada de su prision, de que eras preso. Sonreía satisfecha porque sabía que yo la había provocado.

Me sentí más hermosa y femenina que nunca.

Ahogando un ronco gemido, continuaste con tus ardientes caricias sobre mi sexo. Sentía como la tensión crecía dentro de mí hasta el punto de sofocarme ante lo que estaba disfrutando. No supe en que momento liberaste el otro tirante de mi camisón porque solo noté como la tela se encontraba desordenada alrededor de mi cintura, dejando en libertad mis pechos urgidos de tu toque. Entendiendo mi silenciosa súplica, los acariciaste con delicado erotismo, haciéndome gemir más.

Entonces, instintivamente mi cadera empezó a balancearse en un delicioso vaivén sobre tu ardiente erección, provocando que un nuevo gemido de placer escapara de tus labios. Animada por el sonido de tu voz, incrementé mis movimientos, disfrutando con cada roce.

Tenía el cabello y el cuerpo húmedos por el esfuerzo, la piel ardiendo y el corazon desbocado.

Me ayudaste a deshacerme del resto de mi ropa dejandome totalmente expuesta a tus manos y labios… ya no me importaba lo que pensaras de mí porque mi cuerpo y alma me exigían sentirte en plenitud. Quise darme la vuelta para besarte y acariciarte a mi antojo pero sujetaste con firmeza mis caderas y me dejaste de espaldas a ti.

Con la excitación desbordada y descontrolada, solo repetía tu nombre entre suaves gemidos y suspiros.

- **_- Albert… ya no… ¡Ya no aguanto!- _**te dije con la pasion en mi voz.

- **_- Espera un poco… más… solo un poco… pequeña._**

Esas frases entrecortadas se escuchaban tan ardientes al igual que los besos que le dabas a mi espalda.

- **_- ¡Me gusta!... Albert… ¡Me enloqueces!... ahhhh!_**

Terminé la frase abruptamente al sentir como miles de sensaciones inexplicables explotaban dentro de mí haciendo que mi cuerpo se desbocara provocando que la humedad de mi vientre se incrementara haciendo más placenteros los movimientos sobre tu pene.

Mi cuerpo se curvó en lo más intenso de mi clímax y aprovechaste ese movimiento hacia atrás para besarme como queriendo ahogar mi apasionado grito con tus labios… pero fue imposible porque entre tus dedos juguetones dentro de mi sexo y los otros apretando firmemente mis senos, me tenias enloquecida.

Mis manos se aferraron a tus piernas, estrujando sin piedad la tela de tu pijama al llegar al cènit de mi clìmax, sintiendo como la humedad ardiente de mi vientre bañaba mis muslos y tu entrepierna.

Tus dedos seguían acariciándome, nadando entre el mar erótico de mi sexo, sintiendo los espasmos que venían como olas embravecidas que provocaron un segundo orgasmo, cuando aún estaba disfrutando del primero.

Instantes después sentí tu cálido semen recorrer la piel de mi derrière y las contracciones violentas de tu pasión liberada. Dejé caer mi peso sobre tu cuerpo, completamente extasiada.

Arrobada miré tu rostro ruborizado y tus dorados cabellos también húmedos por el esfuerzo. Disfrutando ambos del desenfreno placentero del cual éramos presos.

Nos miramos sin mirarnos, pero conscientes de lo que había pasado.

Tomaste mi rostro entre tus manos y me besaste delicadamente. Por un instante miré tu sexo aún palpitante y no pude evitar sonrojarme… no porque desconociera la anatomía masculina, sino porque me sorprendiste… **_¡Simplemente perfecto!_**- pensé.

Como si fuera una muñeca me vestiste, provocando un cosquilleo al rozar la tela mi aún sensible piel. Recorriste con tus labios mi cuello por última vez antes de mirarme directamente a los ojos. Y hasta en ese momento me permitiste mirarte de frente con las pupilas dilatadas como prueba fehaciente de lo que había sentido.

Avergonzada, oculté mi rostro en tu pecho sintiendo las mejillas arder… cuando escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta…

**_entonces desperté!_**

Acalorada y frustrada por la interrupción, corrí a refrescarme… necesitaba urgentemente un baño frío para calmar mi excitado cuerpo.

Sonriendo recordé cada detalle de ese erótico sueño y las miles de sensaciones que Albert provocó en mi. Me desnudé introduciéndome a la tina, al sentir el agua tibia comencé a relajarme y esos recuerdos llegaron más intensos y exquisitos que nunca.

Sin darme cuenta acaricié mi cuerpo imaginado que eran sus manos, tan suaves y expertas, que me recorrían sin pudor alguno. Un sensual cosquilleo me invadió y el calor de mi sangre excitada parecía concentrarse en mi vientre. Ya sin poder contenerme comencé a acariciarme suavemente ahí.

En ese punto dónde sentía un delicioso palpitar, provocàndome un placer tan intenso pero nada comparado con lo que habia soñado. Recordando como lo hacía él, me afanè en mis movimientos hasta alcanzar nuevamente el cielo.

- **_- Albert ¿Qué me habías hecho?... ¡Te deseo!... ¡Te necesito! - _**Susurré.

Disfrutando de mi nuevo arrebato, alcancé a escuchar un gemido ahogado que no era el mío.

Asustada y sorprendida busqué con la mirada la presencia de un intruso que hubiera visto el furor con el que me acariciaba. Creyendo que lo que había escuchado era producto de ni volatil imaginacion, sali abruptamente de la tina aun avergonzada y tomé una toalla para cubrir mi cuerpo… pero en él último instante miré divertida al armario porque por un instante creí ver ese par de ojos azules que me tenían así… rendida y enamorada.

Sonreí.

No sé porque lo hice, tal vez fue la complicidad e intimidad del momento que me desinhibiò.

Confundida ante mi atrevimiento corrí hacia mi habitación. Dejándome caer sobre la cama ahogué un grito entre las almohadas… Con que cara me presentaría ante él, porque estaba segura que era Albert el escondido en ese armario. Quizás lo mejor sería fingir que nada había sucedido.

¡Eso sería lo mejor!

Sonreí nuevamente añorando ya nuestro siguiente encuentro porque estaba segura que seguiría soñándote… como siempre lo había hecho, aún sin saber que tú eras mi príncipe y mi mejor amigo.

¿Cuándo y dónde se daria nuestro siguiente encuentro? No lo sé… solo esperaba que continuaras enloqueciéndome en mis ensueños… ¡Como ya lo estabas haciendo!

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
